


never done with killing time (can i kill it with you)

by yogurtpretzels



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Teen Romance, maria’s last name here is lewis because yes, so i write wlw fiction now, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtpretzels/pseuds/yogurtpretzels
Summary: Maria and Eliza watch a sunset together.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	never done with killing time (can i kill it with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short, fluffy Marliza fic I wrote because the world is a mess and we could all use some fluff right now. I’m not good at writing romance so I apologize in advance if my writing is lame and/or cheesy.
> 
> The title is from the song 400 Lux by Lorde (which is also kind of the inspiration for this fic)

elizaaa: mariaaaaa

elizaaa: i’m bored pls pay attention to me

marianotcarey: hi liza

marianotcarey: sorry i didn’t pick up earlier i was doing my drivers’ test

elizaaa: oh yeah i forgot it was today

elizaaa: how’d it go??

marianotcarey: well you are now talking to a certified Student Driver™️

elizaaa: whoa congratulations maria!!!

elizaaa: we should celebrate!!

marianotcarey: and by celebrate you want me to drive you somewhere with my new driver’s license

elizaaa: i mean

elizaaa: i was thinking we could watch a movie or something but like

elizaaa: that works too

marianotcarey: eliza you dork ily

marianotcarey: want to watch the sunset together?

marianotcarey: i know a place where we’ll have a great view

elizaaa: that sounds so incredibly cheesy

elizaaa: i would absolutely love to do that

marianotcarey: great i’ll pick u up

marianotcarey: are you at ur house?

elizaaa: yup

marianotcarey: ok i’ll be there in 5

elizaaa: see you <3

Eliza glanced up from her phone and over at her younger sister, who was busy playing video games in the corner of the bedroom they shared. “Peggy?”

Peggy looked up. “Hmm?”

”Maria is going to pick me up in a few minutes and we’re going to watch the sunset,” Eliza said. “So, you know, if one of our family members asks where I am-“

”I’ll tell them you’re with your girlfriend and you’re safe and probably not doing anything illegal or scandalous.”

”You’re the best, Peggy.”

”And you’re my favorite big sister.”

Eliza raised an eyebrow. ”I thought Angelica was your favorite big sister.”

”She was until she ate all of the good Girl Scout Cookies and then didn’t tell me,” Peggy said. “But I’m going to get my sweet, sweet revenge. She left her phone outside while she was in the bathroom, so I changed all of her contact names to vines.”

“Nice.”

”I try,” Peggy said humbly as Eliza’s phone buzzed.

marianotcarey: liza i’m right outside your house

elizaaa: ok i’ll be out in a minute

”Maria’s here,” Eliza said out loud, standing up.

”Okay,” Peggy said. “See you later.”

”Bye, Peggy!” Eliza grabbed her bag and dashed out of the house and into the street, where a little red car was parked. Eliza could see Maria behind the wheel, waving at her. She waved back and ran over to the passenger-side door, which was unlocked.

Maria smiled at Eliza as she slid into the passenger seat next to her. “Good afternoon, _mi amor._ ”

”Hi, ‘Ria. I’m so proud of you!”

Maria laughed softly as she backed out of the Schuylers’ driveway. “For passing my driver’s test?”

”Of course! Now we can drive to places instead of getting our parents to drive us places!”

”I know, right? We have so much freedom now! We can do all sorts of awesome stuff, like...driving to McDonalds at 2am...”

”Or driving to the library and just staying there all day...”

”Or driving all the way to California to go to Disneyland and sneak into the Academy Awards!”

Eliza blinked. “That last one might be a little bit tricky.”

”You’re right,” Maria said seriously. “Let’s just wait until you get super rich and famous and get invited to the Academy Awards, and then you can take me as your plus-one.”

”Right.” Eliza paused. “How am I going to get rich and famous?”

”I don’t know. I thought you wanted to be on Broadway.”

”Well, now I want to be a kindergarten teacher, remember?”

”Oh, right. Maybe you can be a famous kindergarten teacher?”

”How am I going to be a famous kindergarten teacher?”

Maria hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you go viral because you’re so sweet and pretty.”

Eliza started laughing uncontrollably. “Maria, what the _heck._ ”

”What? You’re pretty.”

”Well, you’re prettier.”

”No, you’re prettier.”

”No, you.”

They both started giggling. Eliza changed the subject. “So, where are you taking me?”

”Well, remember when I said I found a great place to watch the sunset?”

”Yeah. That’s where we’re going? Is it someplace I’ve been before?”

”Probably. Oh, here we are.” To Eliza’s surprise (and amusement), the neighborhood supermarket came into view. Maria drove into the parking lot and began pulling into a slot.

”Maria, sweetheart, my good friend since childhood, love of my life...are we at Walmart?”

”Yes. Yes, we are.”

”...why?”

Maria took a deep breath. ”Okay, do you remember two years ago when my parents were splitting up and everyone at school hated me and I cried a lot?”

Eliza nodded. “Of course.”

”Well, one time we were here, in this very parking lot, and my mom had just finished loading up the groceries when she started crying, and I had to just sit in the backseat with Suzy and Sara for hours.”

”I remember that day. You called me because your mom was crying again and it scared you, and I sang Disney songs over the phone until you started laughing.”

”You had a beautiful singing voice.” Maria smiled. “Still do.”

”Aww, thank you.”

”Anyway,” Maria continued. “We were there for so long that the sun started setting outside. I remember at one point I looked out of the car window and saw how beautiful the sunset was, and at that moment-while the other people in the car weren’t paying attention to me and I was watching this beautiful sunset and listening to your voice-I decided that one day, when I could drive myself, I would take you there, just the two of us, to watch the sunset.”

Eliza blinked. “So you waited for two years to drive me to the Walmart parking lot so we could watch the sunset together?”

”...pretty much.” Maria gulped. “Don’t laugh.”

”Why would I laugh?” Eliza leaned over and put her hand on top of her girlfriend’s. “Maria Lewis, you are absolutely adorable and I am so lucky to be able to call you my girlfriend.”

Maria blushed and squeezed Eliza’s hand. “Thanks, Eliza. You’re...you’re one of the best things to happen to me, and I’m glad you’re my girlfriend too.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, soaking in each other’s presence. Finally, Maria broke the silence by reaching over to turn the car off. “Okay, we have a couple minutes before the sun starts setting. What do you want to do?”

”Well,” Eliza said, “we’re already at Walmart. Why don’t we get some snacks? My treat.”

”That sounds nice.”

They got out of the car and walked over to the Walmart and through the doors, hand in hand. 

“Okay, so I’m definitely getting something comfortingly sugary,” Eliza said as they made their way through the supermarket aisles. “How about you? What do you want?”

“I think I want something sour and something to drink,” Maria said.

Eliza pulled a bottle off a shelf. “Orange juice fits both categories.”

”I’m okay with orange juice,” Maria said, wandering further down the aisle. “Are Oreos comfortingly sugary enough for you?”

”Absolutely.” Eliza grabbed two bottles of orange juice and a bag of chips and followed Maria to the cash registers. She paid for the food and the two girls headed back to the parking lot.

They got back into the front of the car, Maria locking the doors and turning on the radio as Eliza popped open the bottles of orange juice. She held out one of the bottles to Maria and then raised her own bottle towards the dashboard like she was toasting. “To my beautiful legally-able-to-drive girlfriend.”

”To my beautiful orange-juice-buying girlfriend,” Maria said, holding out her own bottle.

They bumped their drinks into each other and took a big gulp of juice. Eliza opened the pack of Oreos and started eating one.

”Guess what?” Maria said.

”What?”

Maria waved her bottle at the interior of the small red car. “My mom gave me the car.”

Eliza gasped. “No way.”

”Yes way.” Maria grinned. “Mom’s saving up for a new car, so she said I can have her old one. I don’t really mind that it’s old, though. I mean, I grew up riding in this car, so I have a lot of good memories here.”

Eliza hummed thoughtfully. “I remember every time we had a playdate and your mom was picking us up, she’d drive us in this car and we’d be in the backseat-“

”And sometimes we’d stop by McDonalds and get Happy Meals or sundaes and make a mess in the backseat.”

”You stuffed a chicken nugget down one of the seatbelt slots in fourth grade on a dare, remember?”

”Eliza, you’re the one who dared me to do that.” 

“Oh, right.”

They both laughed. Maria looked up and saw the sky above them turning from blue to a brilliant orange. “Liza, look, the sun’s setting.”

Eliza looked up too. “Whoa. Maria, you were right, the view here is amazing.”

Maria smiled. “So you’re glad that I took you to the Walmart parking lot?”

Eliza nodded and took Maria’s hand. “I am very glad you took me to the Walmart parking lot.”

They went back to eating the snacks and drinking their orange juice.

”Maria?”

”Yeah, Eliza?”

”What do you want to be when you grow up?” Eliza asked. “Like, after high school.”

”Hmm,” Maria said. “I want to go to college, that’s for sure.”

“What do you want to study in college?”

”Maybe fashion design? It’s lame, but I like creating things. I want to make clothes that girls feel good in. Or I want to be an engineer and build robots.”

”So you either want to make stylish clothes to empower women,” Eliza said slowly, “or you want to create robot overlords.”

”I’m not going to build _mean_ robots,” Maria huffed. “I’m going to build nice, helpful robots that explore planets or clean houses or something like that. Or I make clothes. Like I said, I haven’t decided.” She paused. “How about you, Eliza?”

”I want to be a teacher,” Eliza said. “Maybe a preschool or elementary school teacher. I want to be able to inspire little kids to dream big and do good in the world. And I want to have an apartment in the city with a lot of plants and a cat, or a dog...”

”You could have a cat and a dog,” Maria said thoughtfully. “I think if they grow up together, they won’t want to fight each other.”

”Right,” Eliza continued. “And I want to have a lot of books and a window that looks out on either the sky or the city, and I want to share it all with someone.”

”That’s nice,” Maria said. “Any particular someone in mind?”

”Actually, I do have someone in mind.” Eliza smiled. “I’ve known her since we were in grade school. She makes me laugh and feel special and see the world in new ways. She’s sweet and caring and funny and beautiful and so thoughtful. And today she even drove me to a supermarket parking lot because she’s been waiting for two years to watch the sunset with me.”

She reached over to take Maria’s hand again. Maria squeezed it back.

“So we’ll go to college together,” she said slowly, “and when we graduate, we’ll move to a city where you can teach little kids and I can create robots or clothes, and we’ll stick together, you and me.”

”You and me,” Eliza agreed.

They sat quietly in the car watching the sunset, hand in hand, not saying anything because they didn’t really need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Historically speaking, Maria Reynolds had a lot of siblings, two of which were named Suzanne and Sara so yeah, that’s where those two names came from.
> 
> I might make this childhood friends au a series of oneshots, but idk.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
